My Big Boy
by sehon-ey
Summary: Semua tentang kita sudah aku serahkan pada Tuhan. Jadi, kedepannya tentang kita biar tangan Tuhan yang bekerja. Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun / Chanbaek / BL / EXO fict.


**My Big Boy**

Pair : Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun

Chanbaek

BL!warn!

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendedikasikan beribu terima kasih juga tak cukup, _ia rasa_. Dengan apa yang Chanyeol telah lakukan selama ini untuknya. Perjuangan pemuda bermarga Park itu bukan main-main untuk menaklukkan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berfikir ingin jatuh cinta dengan pembual ulung seperti Chanyeol— _yeah_ , dulu Chanyeol adalah pemain kelas kakap dengan segala bualan manisnya. Baekhyun tidak jatuh cinta dengan bualan, dan janji manis yang Chanyeol katakan. Baekhyunkan pelupa, jadi dia tidak terlalu ingat janji-janji manis Chanyeol. Toh, ia rasa tidak perlu mengingat bualan dari seorang Chanyeol.

Yeah, tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia berhenti mengejar sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Niatnya hanya ingin _bermain-main_ dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun, malah hatinya yang di permainkan oleh pemuda cantik itu. Hatinya, jatuh kepada seorang pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu.

Predikat _buruk_ nya membuat Chanyeol jungkir balik mengejar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sulit di luluhkan, sulit di genggam. Tapi Chanyeol tidak secupu itu menyerah hanya karna tolakan dari Baekhyun. Malah itu menjadi pacuannya menjadi semakin baik lagi.

"— _aku Park Chanyeol._ Adalah pemuda yang mencintaimu dan akan memuliakanmu, bukan melukaimu." Ujar Chanyeol di suatu hari yang cerah sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun yang tengah fokus dengan kartul nya.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya. "Berhentilah membual," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Pemuda yang merindukanmu ini, akan mendoakanmu walaupun hanya diam, bukan meninggalkan mu terang-terangan." Ujarnya ikut-ikut mengakupkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun. " _Miss me, sir?"_ tanyanya dengan percaya diri. Ia rasa, tiga hari ia tak menemui Baekhyun, bisa membuat pemuda itu merindukannya.

Baekhyun mengeram kecil. "Cara menikmati hidup itu bisa dengan tidak memikirkan hal-hal sepele. Misalnya— tidak _merindukan pembual sepertimu._ Pergi sana, brengsek!"

Bukannya beringsut mundur dengan penolakan terang-terangan dari seorang Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol malah semakin gemas kepada Baekhyun. "Yasudah, aku mau ada kelas juga. Mau sukses untuk kita berdua di masa depan."

"Berhenti membual, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak membual." Ujar Chanyeol. "Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya semudah itu, jadi semua tentang kita sudah aku serahkan pada Tuhan. Jadi, kedepannya tentang _kita_ biar tangan Tuhan yang bekerja. Jangan lupa makan, Baekhyun! Aku pergi dulu!" ujar pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur setiap harinya.

Tapi, apa mau di kata. Mau berapa kalipun Baekhyun berusaha menolak pesona Chanyeol, toh akhirnya ia jatuh terperosok kedalam _blackhole called_ Park Chanyeol, dengan sejuta warna menarik yang hanya sedikit orang dapat melihatnya. Dan, Baekhyun adalah orang beruntung itu.

 _Waktu membuat kita semakin dewasa._

Terbukti.

Chanyeol semakin dewasa dengan sikap dan perilakunya yang semakin membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati.

Tentu bualan manis masih terselip di setiap harinya, dan itu adalah bonus. _Katanya Chanyeol sih._

Mungkin Chanyeol menjadi dewasa seperti sekarang karna Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tergerak hatinya untuk menata dirinya menjadi lebih baik, menjadi sosok yang sekiranya cukup pas dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah menuntut Chanyeol menjadi seperti apa yang di inginkannya. Chanyeol yang bertekat sendiri.

Satu perkataan telak dari Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar ingin merubah dirinya menjadi kepribadian yang lebih lagi. " _Jangan jatuh cinta dengan pada ucapanku, karna itu hanya spontan. Tidak menandakan aku dewasa_." Baekhyun memberi jeda. " _Jangan jatuh cinta dengan senyumku, karna kadang senyuman ini palsu."_ Baekhyun tersenyum. " _Jangan jatuh cinta dengan tubuhku, wajahku, dan apapun yang ada di tubuhku, Yeol. Karna, nanti semua ini akan hancur di makan waktu."_

"Jadi apa yang harus aku cintai?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, tidak di paksakan sama sekali. "Aku selalu menjaga diriku dengan baik. Karna, aku sebagai seorang pemuda— ingin Tuhan mempertemukan dengan seseorang yang juga pandai menjagaku. Jadi, pertama cintai dirimu lebih dulu dan jaga dirimu. Kelak kau bisa menjaga dan mencintaiku seperti menjaga dan mencintai dirimu sendiri."

Dan, sudah Chanyeol buktikan. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terharu bukan main, sebegitu besarnya kah Chanyeol mencintainya?

Baekhyun mengambil ipadnya, dan membuka aplikasi emailnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

/

* * *

Hai, sayang.

I'd like to dedicate this one for you.

Aku ingin berterima kasih, aku sudah pernah mengatakan sebelumnya.

Tapi, akan aku katakan lagi dan lagi.

In fact, i'd love to thank you for a billion times.

 **Thankyou, big guy!**

terima kasih selalu disini ketika aku membutuhkan mu.

terima kasih masih selalu mencoba menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, di saat kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, dan maaf aku selalu meminta kau memberikan waktu tanpa mendengar keluhanmu.

terima kasih membantuku berdiri tegak di saat aku tidak mempercayai kakiku sendiri.

what else!?

Thankyou for always making everything easier for me, even when it burdens you.

Thankyou for always seeing the good in me.

Thankyou for always trying to calm me down when i get angry, be it for a reason or no reasons at all.

Thankyou for the advices when i'm acting like a child.

Thankyou for trying so hard not to get mad when i'm, again, being like a little child when you're not in a great mood.

And lastly,

Thankyou for loving me, even when i find it hard to love myself. i know how hard i am to love, and yet you love me through everything.

Please don't ever get tired of me.

Im looking forward to a lifetime spend with you, growing old together, making histories. i hope all our wishes and dreams will come true.

 _ **– your #1 fan big boy! Notice me, senpai!**_

[ lihat! ini efek aku merindukanmu sialan T_T ]

[ aku lelah dan merindukanmu, Chanyeol ]

* * *

/

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri membaca email dari Baekhyun, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kebanggaannya, hasil jerih payahnya hingga seperti ini. Sepertinya Baekhyun senang sekali menggodanya di saat mereka sedang jauh, yeah pemuda manis itu sekarang tengah berasa di Spanyol untuk konser piano klasiknya. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak bisa menyambangi Baekhyun karna banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikannya.

Chanyeol menekan tombol balas dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

 ** _From, Your Idol._** Noticed! kekeke.

Untuk menikmati surga tak perlu mati, bercanda dalam dekapanmu, surga yang aku ciptakan sendiri.

Jadi, surga ku— cepat kembali ya? aku lebih merindukanmu.

Kau lelah? nanti jika kau pulang. Berbaliklah jika kau ingin mengeluh sesuatu, aku akan mendengarkan. **Karna, aku rumahmu.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kkeut/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalo ada grammar yg salah hehehe, buatnya buru-buru nih~

Lagi seneng buat-buat kata-kata manis-manis gitu wkwkwk

 **Jangan lupa review guys~ ga gigit kok;3**


End file.
